Butterfly
by karen31619
Summary: Nadia lives, in a seemingly empty city. While wandering around one night on her way home, she runs into a gypsy woman. She sells the girl and apple, and tells her that she is destined for great things. Nadia walks away, puzzled by her cryptic message. Off in the distance, a young man waits, waits for a sign. *Inspired by G-Dragon's "Butterfly" MV
1. Chapter 1: Apples and Introductions

Butterfly

Nadia walked home in the empty city. No one walked the streets; they were dim as the sun set against the city skyline. The wind blew softly through her hair, her red satin ribbon waving in the wind. She turned the corner as she made her way through an alley. Dirty water splashed onto her brown boots. She lifted her white cotton dress as she avoided the splashing water. A stray dog went by carrying something. She turned the corner onto Market Street. Her auburn bangs whipped in her face as the wind picked up for a moment. She stopped.

There, at the corner of her street, was an old gypsy woman. She had never seen anyone out at this time of day. She usually saw no one. She rose too early and came home too late. It was like living in a city with no people. She looked at the old woman. Her brown skin was wrinkled with age, framed by wild black frizz. But her emerald green eyes shone through her rags. She gave Nadia a crooked smile.

"Hello there, dear." She said as Nadia politely nodded back. "Would you like a nice, crisp apple? I picked them fresh from my orchard." Nadia looked at the woman, puzzled. This city didn't have an orchard, or did it? She looked at the fruit. It was rather shiny, and she _was _hungry.

"How much are they?" she asked. The woman smiled.

"79 cents." She said, picking one out of the basket. Nadia dug into her dress pocket and brought out a small handful of change.

"Here you go, ma'am." The woman handed her the apple. She grabbed Nadia's hand.

"You are destined for great things, my dear. Don't ever lose hope." This cryptic message left Nadia confused, but she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you ma'am, I will." She politely took the apple, and went on her way. She walked down to the end of the block, and turned around. The woman was gone. She looked around.

'_Wow, that was fast,' _she thought. _'I wonder where she went off to in such a hurry?'_ she shrugged to herself, and went on her way.

The sun was had almost disappeared beyond the horizon when she finally arrived at her doorstep. She fumbled for her keys in her pocket, shifting the apple to her other hand. She unlocked her door, and tip toed into the house.

Her parents were fast asleep. They worked from morning until night, while she went off to the academy every day. She made her way through the house until she reached the dark stairwell. She tread softly upward, to her room. She closed the door and sighed. She looked at her bland green walls. It looked like an old woman had decorated her room.

There was a large armoire off to the left, plaid curtains covered her bay window, the shutters were wide open, exposing the evening sky while a floral print arm chair sat off to the right, with her white Persian cat, Donatello perched comfortably on the cushion. She sat on the cushioned windowsill, looking at all the photos that lined her walls, around at the mismatched furniture sitting upon the rugged wood floor. She sighed and untied her hair. Her shaggy hair fell onto her shoulders. She swept her bangs out of her hair and twirled her ribbon around her fingers. She sat back and watched the clouds lazily drift through the sky as the sun set. She sat forward and opened her window. A warm breeze swept over her face, carrying the scent of oak and pine into her room. She closed her eyes, submerging herself in the feeling of calm.

She took the apple out of her pocket, and polished it on her sleeve. She took a bite. It crunched between her teeth, juice running down her chin. She went to her night stand and took a kerchief out of the drawer to wipe her mouth with. The ribbon wound around her fingers as she tossed the kerchief in the hamper. She went back to her perch. She wound and unwound her ribbon around her fingers, her mind going in and out of a dream like haze. It had been a long day. The mysterious woman, her cryptic words, it muddled her brain. She sighed as she rested her arms on her window sill.

A sudden gust of wind blew the ribbon out of her hand. She rested her cheek in her hand.

'_Oh drat," _she thought. _'There it goes,'_ she watched it wind around in the breeze before it flew out of sight. She sat back and watched the clouds. The smell of apple pie floated up in caressed her senses. She didn't know why someone would start baking this late, but as she closed her eyes, she figured it was a nice scent to fall asleep to.

Across the big city, _he _stood on a rooftop. Fredrick came by, fluttering in the breeze, carrying a ribbon. A shiny, red ribbon. He dropped it in _his _hand, and floated around _his _head. He looked out into the distance.

"Is this _hers_?" he asked Fredrick. He bobbed around his head. _He _looked down at his hand, closing his fingers around the ribbon, and closed his eyes. He stepped forward, and leapt, freefalling from the edifice.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Unconventional Travel

Chapter 2: Unconventional Travel

Nadia politely bowed back to the Hatter.

"Well, sir, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. My name is Nadia Im, but you may just call me Nadia. Do tell your reason for meeting me here, under such circumstances, Mr. Hatter." She tried being polite as possible, even though she was shocked beyond belief and wanted him to leave immediately. She was quite frightened actually. She wasn't used to young men apparating from balls of light in her room.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She was so surprised at his boldness, she almost fell backwards. He kissed her hand and stood upright to face her.

"Nadia, what a beautiful name, Miss. Do pardon my intrusion, Fredrick said that you would be able to help me with my dilemma." He explained.

"I see." She said, taking a step back. "Unfortunately Mr. Hatter, I do not know this Fredrick of whom you speak, and am quite unable to help you with your dilemma." She explained. Jiyong cocked his head.

"Is that so, Miss Nadia?" He asked. She nodded curtly.

"Yes, quite." He made a face, and nodded.

"I see. Perhaps it wasn't you he was pointing to after all." She raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh. How do you figure, Mr. Hatter?" She asked. He smiled, and walked up to her so that he was face to face with her.

"If you were the girl he was pointing me to, you would be brave enough to take on the task at hand." He stated. Nadia's cheeks flushed with anger.

'Did he just insinuate that I am a coward?' she wasn't about to take that from a boy who just flew in through her window.

"You sir, are a rather rude individual, an I prefer not to associate myself with the likes of you." Jiyong was quite taken aback at this comment. He didn't figure her the sort of girl to have quite so much...moxie.

"Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper Miss Nadia. A fine lady like you shouldn't use such foul language. It is so unbecoming of such a lovely lady like yourself." At this point, Nadia was quite flustered. She should not have said such things to him, but she could't quite figure out what was so profane about what she had said.

"It doesn't concern you the kind of language I use in my free time, Mr. Hatter, but I shall not be accused of cowardice by someone who does not even know my character!" He got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. Nadia's heart skipped a beat. She was hoping he wasn't thinking of doing what she thought he was about to do.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss Nadia. I had never meant to offend your honor. Please, forgive my foolishness." She let out a sigh of relief, and looked down at him. He looked back at her with pleading eyes and a charming smile.

"I suppose I could forgive you, Mr. Hatter." He jumped up and grabbed her hands.

"Thank you Miss Nadia! I shall try my best in the future to be more careful to watch my P's and Q's." she smiled awkwardly and gently pulled her hands out of his grip.

"Alright then, now that that's been settled, what did you come here for exactly?" She asked. He smiled.

"I need help breaking a curse." He explained.

"Oh, and how is it that this, Fredrick fellow thinks that I could possibly be of any use?" She asked. Jiyong scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"We'll, that's the thing, Miss Nadia, he didn't tell me exactly how you could help, he just told me that you were the one to go to." She rolled her eyes.

'Typical boy,' she thought. 'Of course he wouldn't have things figured out before he goes barging into people's homes through their windows.'

"Well, how would we even get to...I'm sorry, where did you say you we're from again?" She asked.

"Nirvana. And getting there is quite simple, actually." He went over to the mirror hanging up on her wall. Donatello, who ha been cowering over there, darted under her bed. He raised his hand to the mirror, and touched it with the tip of his index finger. The mirror began to ripple and glow. Nadia let out a gasp, while Donatello hissed at the strange goings-ons from his hiding spot. Jiyong turned to her and held out his hand.

"Will you be joining me, Miss Nadia?" He asked. She looked from him to Donatello, to her door. She had no idea how long this would take. Would her parents even notice that she was missing? Would they care? She looked back at Jiyong, who was patiently waiting for her response. She took a deep breath.

"Will it be dangerous, Mr. Hatter?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I do not know the length of our journey, nor do I know it's dangers, Miss Nadia. What I do know is this: Mystery is a part of the adventure, Miss Nadia." She smiled at him, and looked back at her room. It was so plain, so sad looking. She looked at her mirror, it was glowing, ripples constantly spreading through it. Beckoning to her. She looked back at Jiyong, and took his hand.

"I put my trust, an my life in your hands, Mr. Hatter." He smiled and grasped her hand.

"No need, my dear. You are safe with me. And besides," he said as they approached the mirror. "Your life is always in your hands. Your decisions are all your own. I am only your companion on this journey." He smiled, and ran towards the wall.

Nadia's heart pounded as they neared the wall. He jumped, taking her with him, through the mirror. Donatello was left astounded, staring up at the now dormant mirror in wonder.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3: Nirvana

Chapter 3: Nirvana

As they went through the mirror, Nadia felt them falling. She opened her eyes, and began to panic. They were falling down what seemed to be a glowing spiral staircase. She watched as strange creatures walked up and down the staircase as they passed by them. She wondered why they had not taken the stairs, but as they approached the exit, a bright light shone into their faces. She had a feeling that she was about to find out why.

They emerged from the tunnel, into a vast plain of clouds. They gently floated down, softly landing on them. She felt a soft crunch beneath her feet, sort of like cotton candy. He walked forward, still holding her hand. Soft wind blew through her hair, it smelled of sweat pea and peach blossoms. She looked around.

There was a carousel not too far from them, going around and around. There were hot air balloons rising into the sky, their colorful patterns on display for everyone to see. A small blue plane flew by as they walked past. She looked on in wonder as she saw a train fly by.

'Well I'll be!' she thought. 'A flying train, I never knew such a strange wonder existed!' she smiled as she examined the wonders of the strange place. She looked over at Jiyong.

"Mr. Hatter, where are we, exactly?" she asked shyly. He tightened his grip on her as they walked past the carousel.

"We are in the First District of Nirvana: Caelestis. We have to take another portal to the Second District: Ellesmir. That's the main District of Nirvana, where the palace and main city reside." He explained. "When we take the portal, we head to the Imperial Inquiry, from there; we make our way to Jaihran."

"What is that?" she asked. She was beginning to become confused. It seemed that they had to bounce from place to place quickly here.

"Jaihran is the tropical jungle of Nirvana. We have to go there to find Embrie. From there, we shall see." He smiled at her. She blushed and turned away. He was such a flirt; it was a shame that she was so affected by his charm. He tugged on her arm and pulled her forward.

They approached an empty space with a vast expanse of cloud. There, stood a lone circular table with a small silver bell. He lifted the bell, and rang it twice. A number of portraits shot down on strings, and hung there. The frames held portraits of butterflies, of all different species and colors were on display. One in particular, was blank. It was another mirror. He turned to her.

"Are you ready, Miss Nadia?" he asked. She nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He intertwined his fingers with hers, and touched the mirror. It began to ripple and glow. He took a few steps back, making her follow him. Then, they sprinted towards the mirror, and ran through it.

As they landed, she could see a cobblestone street. She looked up; the building was much more intimidating than any other building she had seen before in her city. Jiyong swept her along as they headed into the building.

Nadia was astounded at the sight before her. The ceiling was towering above her like a cathedral. As they walked forward, they dodged golden stars constantly making their way through the building. Some flew left, some flew right, and others floated to the top or dropped to the floor.

"Wow," the whisper escaped her lips. Jiyong smiled. Her naive innocence at this world was adorable. He grabbed her hand.

"Come with me," he said, dragging her to the middle of the room.

"What are we doing now?" she asked, looking around the room as the stars shot past them, going over and around them.

"Just do as I say," he instructed. He brought her close to him. She shied away from him, uncomfortable with the sudden closeness. He softly grabbed her chin and made her face him. "Hold on tight. When I say, 'jump', do it. But don't panic and do it on time, or we'll fall, understand?" she slowly nodded. "Hold on tight," he said, putting her hands around his neck, and tightening his grip on her waist. "Jump!" He sprang upward, onto one of the flying stars.

Nadia looked down, seeing that they were flying through the air. Her heart began racing and she began to panic.

"Miss Nadia," he whispered in her ear. "There is nothing to fear. I will not let go of you, trust me." She nodded, and put her head on his chest.

'Perhaps,' she thought, 'if I don't look around, I'll be fine.'

"Jump!" They went higher, jumping onto another star. She clung to him for dear life, snuggling her head into his chest.

"It's alright, Miss Nadia, you are safe. Look," he said. She shook her head and closed her eyes even tighter. They waited a moment, zipping past other stars.

"Jump!" he cried. They sprang even higher this jump.

"Nadia," he said. "Look up, we're almost there." she peeped through one eye and looked up. Past his head, was a giant circular ceiling. As they headed up, the ceiling opened, revealing twisting gears.

"You're taking us through there?" she asked. Jiyong tightened his grip on her.

"Just trust me, Miss Nadia." He said, jumping higher, nearing the twisting gears.

"I don't know about this Mr. Hatter, this seems awfully dangerous." She said, quivering in fear at the approaching ceiling.

"Nadia," he looked down at her. She peeked through her bangs up at him. He seemed concerned.

"Yes, Mr. Hatter?" she asked.

"Trust me," he held her tighter. She clutched his jacket tightly, and gave a small nod. He bent his knees one last time.

"Jump!" he cried. They leapt one last time, through the rusty gears, up through a dark tunnel.

Nadia felt herself drop on to something soft. She opened her eyes, realizing that she was alone. She stood up and began to panic. Where had Jiyong gone? Had he left her there? Or possibly dropped her?

'I knew it was silly of me to trust that hatter!' she thought. 'How foolish I've been! Now I'm stuck in a world, and I don't even know where I am!' she walked forward in the darkness, hoping that she could find at least some sort of door. As she walked forward, she saw a small light.

She began running, her hair flying behind her. She began to feel water splashing onto her boots. She could feel warm, damp air making her hair stand out. The light got brighter and brighter until she reached the end of the tunnel. She walked forward, into the light, and into the jungle, of Jaihran.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 4: Jaihran and Its Misadventures

Chapter 4: Jaihran and Its Misadventures

She slowly moved through the vines hanging down from the canopy.

'This must be Jaihran.' she thought. As she made her way through the jungle, she saw marvelous things.

Long vines swayed in the wind as she passed giant forestry. Never in her life had she seen such big mushrooms. The patch she passed came up to her hips, and the trees towered over her like skyscrapers. The flowers were awfully big too. Small lights flew around and flickered as she passed. She stopped, as a small, glowing butterfly landed on her nose.

"Oh! Who are you?" she asked.

'Well that's quite silly to ask a butterfly,' she thought to herself. 'But then again, I'm not in my own world now, am I? Perhaps they do talk.' Fredrick bobbed around her head, and signaled for her to follow him.

"Follow you?" He bobbed up and down in agreement. Nadia shrugged. "Well, it makes as much sense as anything else in this world." she followed the glowing butterfly, avoiding the swaying flowers and giant buzzing insects.

"What kind of flower is that?" asked the Tigerlily.

"Looks like a weed to me," said the Orchid, pulling at her skirt.

"Oh!" Nadia exclaimed.

"I'll say, just look how wilted her petals are," commented the Snapdragon, pulling at her hair.

"Stop that!" she said, smoothing out her hair. "Why, I have never met such a rude bouquet of flowers!" she exclaimed.

"What a temper!" exclaimed the Venus Flytrap.

"Well what do you expect from a weed?" asked the Orchid.

"I am not a weed, now hush before I have the inclination to pick every one of you!" the flowers went in an uproar, and began pelting seeds at her. She ran after Fredrick, glad that they were rooted into the ground.

She jumped back a little as a spider came down in her face as she was passing through some low hanging fronds. Nadia peeked around the foliage to see Someone sitting on a giant mushroom, surrounded by a beautiful garden of exotic flowers.

"Hey, I'm walkin' here!" she looked down, a snail angrily trudged along as she almost stepped on him.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" she called after him. He just mumbled under his breath and went on his way. Fredrick flew around her head, trying to get her back on track. They emerged through the thicket, and she was finally able to get a better glimpse of the figure on the mushroom.

She sighed in relief as she saw that it was Jiyong, surrounded by floating lights and glowing butterflies.

"Mr. Hatter!" she cried, running to him. He looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Nadia, you've finally come!" He jumped down from his stoop and took her in his arms. She was quite taken aback by this herself, but she was so relieved that she had found him, that she didn't care.

"It's alright, Miss Nadia," he said. "I'm with you, don't fret any longer."

"I was afraid that I had lost you and would never see you again!" she said, looking up at him. "You said you wouldn't let go!" He softly patted her head.

"I apologize. I never meant to. I won't lose you again. I promise." he said, leaning forward to wipe the tears from her face. She had been so frightened when she found herself alone. Now that he was here, she felt much safer.

"What happened, Mr. Hatter?" she asked, looking about. "How did I land so far away?"

"You panicked, and my hands slipped from yours, you landed a lot farther away than I thought you would." he said. She blushed in embarrassment. She smiled at him, as he leaned forward and ruffled her hair.

"What is she doing here?" Nadia looked about and saw a small green light that was bouncing around her head. She looked closer, and realized it was a small faerie.

"Well, hello there." she said. The faerie blew raspberries at her.

"Hello yourself, you weed!" the faerie flew up and pulled at her hair. Jiyong was surprised at the sudden attack.

"Ow! Stop it!" she cried, trying to swat the small creature away. Other faeries came and began pulling her hair and her dress. "Ow! Mr. Hatter, please help me!" Jiyong shook himself out of his stupor and shooed the faeries away, flicking the small green one into a bush.

"Enough!" he shouted. The other faeries froze in their tracks. "I bring her to help me break the curse, and this is how you treat her? Have you no shame?" she asked. The other faeries forlornly bobbed around, apologizing in their tiny voices. "Chida!" he called. The green faerie came from the bush, her arms folded in protest. He held out his hand and let her land there.

"What did you think that you were doing?" he scolded her. "You could have seriously hurt her. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I thought she was a witch." she responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't believe you," he said. "I banish you, go back to the grotto, and don't you ever come near Miss Nadia again." he said. The green faerie straightened up, the other faeries whispered in hushed voices.

"But, sir, I-" he held his hand up to stop her.

"Enough! She had done nothing to harm you, and hadn't disgraced you in any way, there was no need for that type of behavior." he said. Chida hung her head in shame.

"But sir, if you would let me explain, I-"

"Leave. Now." he commanded. Chida stomped her foot, and flew off into the trees. He turned back to Nadia.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, smoothing out her hair, and inspecting her face.

"No, I'm alright now." she said, looking down at her feet and twiddling her thumbs. "Thank you, Mr. Hatter." he smiled and took her by the hand.

"Let me show you something, Miss Nadia." He brought her to the middle of the clearing in the garden, and took the hat off his head. His blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight, making it look as though he were wearing a halo. He held out his hat, and waited.

A small, red glowing butterfly flew into his hat, and disappeared. He swung his arm back, and a bright light flashed, and a gigantic phoenix flew out.

"Oh!" Nadia gasped as the majestic bird rose to full height. It was absolutely enormous! It's long neck craned above the canopy, it's bright red, orange and yellow feathers shone brightly in the sunlight. The phoenix stretched out it's vast wings, casting shadows upon them. Giant wooden horns protruded out of it's head, with small leaves growing on them. She stood in awe as it's multi-colored tail stretched out onto the jungle floor.

It looked down upon her with kind yellow eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would say that atthey phoenix was smiling at her.

"This, is Embrie." he said, grasping onto her hand and bringing her forward. "Say hello, Miss Nadia." she looked up at the majestic bird and stepped forward.

"Hello, how do you do?" she asked, giving a small curtsy. "My name is Nadia Im, but you may call me Nadia." she said.

"Hello, my dear," a female voice boomed from it's frame. Nadia jumped a little. She didn't quite expect her to respond, but it was Nirvana, she had seen stranger things. "So," Embrie continued. "You are the Chosen One, are you not?"

END OF CHAPTER 4


End file.
